


Everybody's Crazy 'bout a LARP Dressed Man

by deinvati



Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Challenge 2020, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, LARPing, M/M, and there's a wizard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: It wouldn’t kill Arthur and Eames to be supportive of Dom’s new hobby. A sunny afternoon in the countryside, an interesting group of people, lots to see and do. Worst case scenario, they don’t have to tell anyone they even went.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Everybody's Crazy 'bout a LARP Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Accidentally Married  
> Genre: Royal AU  
> Word Count: up to 500 words
> 
> My thanks to Flos for the beta and for being awesome, as always!

Eames adjusted his rather too-short tunic and took out his fake teeth. "I cannot believe Dom has fallen in with this lot."

"He hasn't shown interest in anything since Mal died," Arthur said. "We have to support him." He smoothed his hand over his costume and Eames narrowed his eyes.

"Wait just a tick, are you _enjoying_ this?"

Arthur glared. "No!"

"You are! Look at you!"

"Shut up."

Eames pulled him closer. "Well, I think your pointy ears are very fetching."

Arthur frowned. "I know. But if you get makeup on me, I swear to god, Eames…"

Eames grinned and licked the tip of his nose.

"Ugh," Arthur muttered, wiping it off, "orc spit." But he was smiling.

"So why did it have to be us again?" Eames asked, adjusting his weapons sash.

Arthur sighed. "He has a whole story thing going on and needed 'outsiders' to 'fill the roles'. I stopped listening. I'm supposed to be an elvish prince and you're an orcish prince, and apparently we don't have to say anything, just stand there and look pretty."

"Done."

It was a beautiful day to be standing on a grassy hill surrounded by too many grown adults pretending to be mythical creatures carrying foam weapons. Some guy dressed as a wizard raised his hands for attention.

"Two foes, long locked in battle, have agreed to set aside their differences for the good of their people."

Eames groaned inwardly.

"They have also fallen prey to that ancient siren, the one that sends us into combat and brings us home again…"

He droned on and on, and Eames tried to ignore the sweat rolling down his back. He focused on Arthur, who seemed to be listening with a small smile. The stupid silver crown actually looked good on him.

"And now," the 'wizard' concluded, "the princes shall sign the Sacred Scroll of Joining."

He unrolled a parchment covered in runes and handed Eames a quill. Eames didn't even roll his eyes, just signed his name with a flourish, and watched Arthur do the same.

The wizard beamed. "As was foretold, these two have become one clan, and have united their kingdoms evermore!"

There was a joyful cry from the crowd who broke into applause and then began to disperse. Eames wondered if there was somewhere to get one of those giant turkey legs.

An exuberant Dom came to clap them on the shoulders.

Eames peered at him. "No teeth... no ears… so what are you?"

"I'm a Halfling rogue."

Eames nodded. "I don't know what that means."

The wizard interrupted them. "Awesome, congrats guys," he said. "Um, the officiant's donation is $50? And you can pick up the official marriage certificate at the courthouse in three days."

Dom smirked. "Well, my work here is finished. Congratulations, you two."

Eames blinked at Arthur in the deafening silence that followed. "Well, this isn't how I was going to ask, darling, but… how _do_ you feel about marrying me?"

And Arthur smiled. "Done."


End file.
